White Tiger X Spider-man One-Shots (REQUESTS)
by Kilaco77
Summary: We all see it! But Mr. Disney over here won't do it. So, here I am, ready to write you a White Tiger and Spider-man one-shot. Beware! Fluff ahead! Rated T for blood and unliving people, and cause I can get dark at times. But most will be K
1. Chapter 1

**Alright! Let's do this!**

 **I'll take your request, and turn them into the best one-shot EVER!**

 **Okay, maybe not...**

 **Oh, and rated T for blood, but most will be K+.**

READY. SET. SUGGEST.


	2. Venomous Love

Ava, aka White Tiger, paced the top of the building nervously. She pulled off her mask, and looked around the city. Peter, who'd said he was going to Harry's house after school, had been gone long past when he'd say he would come home. Her watch lit up, and she looked at it expectantly. Nova face stared at her, and he looked really worried.

"Uh... We have a problem. Turns out the Goblin escaped the prison, and Spidey's tracker is offline."

Then, from behind Ava, the sound of movement caught her attention. She turned around, and pulled her mask back on quickly. A hiss made her jump, and she was shoved onto the ground. She flipped herself over, just in time to catch sight of Carnage, or the venom version of Spider-man, hop on top of her. Carnage raised his hand to strike, but when he came down, Ava caught it. She kneed him in the back, not wanting to do much damage.

Carnage screamed, and jumped off Ava, running towards the side of the building. She pushed herself up, and went after Carnage. He turned around, and lashed at her, which she barely dodged. He kept at it, swiping and kicking at her. He made contact with her stomach, and she went tumbling backwards. She went to get up, but a hard foot landed in her back. She fell back down with a "oof".

She was grabbed by the shoulders, and was throw towards the edge. She landed a foot from the end, and Carnage came towards her. His now black webs wrapped around her wrist and feet, making her unable to fight back. Carnage bent down and placed his hands on her arms. He slowly pushed her towards the edge. She wiggled her hand out of the web, and placed it on his chest.

"Please. Pete, you have to fight it."

Carnage stopped, and he looked away. Carnage hissed, and shoved her again. Ava moved her hand down his arm and closed her eyes.

"I'm sorry. I-I love you Peter."

All the sudden, the hands moved away and Peter let out a pained groan. Ava opened her eyes, and saw a very pale Peter, who looked at her eyes.

"Y-You do?"

She nodded, and closed her eyes again, letting out a small sigh. Then, lips landed on hers, and Peter slipped his hands under her. She kissed back, and Peter pulled away.

"I do too."


	3. Revenge

I paced the hospital hallway, waiting for the news from the doctor. The doctor finally emerged from the operating room, and walked towards me. I eagerly waited for the news.

"Your Aunt will be okay, for now. She's stable, but I can't predict what's going to happen in the future."

My heart sank into my feet, and I sat down in a chair. The doctor gave me a sympathetic look, and walked away. After awhile, I got up and ran out of the hospital.

 _ **(Time skip brought to you by Mr. Disney)**_

I stood on top of a building, scanning my surroundings. I held up my webs shooters towards the next building, but footsteps from behind stopped me.

"What are you doing Web Head."

Ava's voice was clear as day, even as thunder filled the sky, and a light drizzle started.

"You know what I'm doing. That son of a-"

I was interrupted by Ava.

"Peter! This isn't like you. Where's the lovable Web Head I know."

I pulled up my mask to reveal my face.

"Ava. This is my Aunt May we're talking about, the only family I have left! This person that hurt my Aunt is gonna regret he was ever born."

Ava pulled her mask off too.

"You know, really sweet, really smart, and a really great guy told me that revenge was never the answer."

I paused at her words, and she walked closer.

"You know that I'm right Peter."

She grab ahold of my arm, and put her face near mine. The rain picked up.

"Please, Web Head. Please."

Her breath was warm against my now drenched face. She pressed her lips against mine, and I kissed back, letting my eyes flutter closed. She pulled away, and I looked into her brown eyes.

"Okay. I'm with you,''

"always"


End file.
